A seat having an air-conditioning capability is hitherto known in the art wherein air can be caused to blow from its seat cushion against an occupant seated thereon. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle seat configured to comprise a seat cushion pad divided in two, upper and lower pads, of which the upper pad having an air vent for letting air out is stacked over the lower pad whereby an air passage for introducing air from a blower is formed between the upper and lower pads.